Naruto's Birthday Surprise
by InuyashaRules6596
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and Sasuke has a special surprise for him. SASUNARU ONESHOT. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. AU


Sasuke watched the sleeping blonde beside him and looked at the calendar. It was Naruto's 18th birthday. Sasuke leaned over and kissed the blonde's forehead before walking downstairs to make him breakfast. When he returned several minutes later the blonde had awoken and was changing clothes. Sasuke licked his lips as he watched Naruto's naked ass move. Naruto turned around and saw him, his cheek lit up bright red with embarrassment.

"S…Sasuke!"

"Dobe, you don't have to be embarrassed I've seen you naked loads of times."

"Is that food for me?"

"Yes, dobe"

"Is it ramen?"

"No it's birthday pancakes."

"Birthday? Oh right today is my birthday!"

Sasuke nodded and kissed his hyper blonde boyfriend.

"Yes it is, and I have a special surprise for you tonight."

"A surprise?"

Sasuke nodded again "Yes but to get the surprise you have to stay out of the house and hang out with Sakura and Sai."

Naruto frowned "Why can't I have it now teme?"

"Because it's not ready and I said you have to wait."

"Fine what time are they coming to get me?"

"They're already downstairs you just have to get ready and eat your pancakes."

Naruto spent the next 20 minutes eating, showering and putting on his clothes. The last part was rather difficult because Sasuke kept kissing him and teasing him.

"Sasuke stop!" he giggled.

Sasuke finally stopped when Naruto managed to get ready. The two of them met the rosette and the other raven downstairs. Sasuke kissed Naruto goodbye, then looked at their friends.

"If he comes back with even the tiniest cut I'm going to kill you both."

"Sasuke I'm not going to get hurt stop being so protective."

"Don't worry Sasuke, Sai and I will take very good care of him."

Sasuke kissed Naruto again and then watched them leave. When he was sure they were far enough away he went outside to his car and got the supplies for Naruto's surprise party. When he got that set up he called Shikamaru.

"How's the cake?"

"The cake is fine Sasuke. Don't worry Temari and I won't let anything happen to this cake. By the way why is the damn thing so big?"

"I invited Choji and Kiba."

"Oh alright well then it's a good thing you got it so big."

"That's also the reason I asked you to watch it and not one of them, because they'd eat it."

"True, Temari and I will bring it over in about an hour; Temari is at the doctor's office."

"How is she?"

"Well her dad almost killed me when we told him, but he's over it now it would have happened eventually anyway. Temari just hopes it's a boy."

"Well good luck."

"Yeah see you later Sasuke."

Sasuke hung up his phone and called his older brother Itachi.

"Yes little brother?"

"Is your band still playing today?"

"Of course Pein would never cancel a gig.

"Are you bringing the blue haired groupie?"

"Well it's not up to me she's Pein's girlfriend."

"Well just get here around 4 so you have time to set up Naruto gets back at 4:30"

"Alright"

Again Sasuke hung up. He looked at the clock, sighed, and got in his car. He drove to the jewelry store to pick up part one of Naruto's present, then went to pick up part two.

For the first time ever Sasuke was slightly embarrassed as he picked up the box of condoms and other supplies he needed. He sat his items on the counter and the cashier smiled at him.

"Your girlfriend is really lucky to have a guy like you." She giggled.

"Um…yeah I guess so."

"Is it your first time?"

"What?"

"Well I saw how embarrassed you looked when you were getting stuff." She giggled again, and Sasuke quickly took his bag and went back out to the car. When he got home it was almost four and Shikamaru was waiting for him by the door, with a pregnant Temari.

When Sasuke let them in Shikamaru sat the cake on the counter and Temari sat down on the couch.

"How long have you two been here?"

"We just got here actually." The doorbell ran and Sasuke let Hinata, Kiba, Ino, and Choji in.

"Kiba, Choji, neither of you are allowed to touch that cake."

"What no cake?"

"Seriously duck butt?"

"Don't touch it till the party!"

"Fine." They both grumbled.

After a while Gaara and Neji showed up, and then Itachi's band, then the rest of Sasuke and Naruto's friends except for Sakura and Sai who were with Naruto.

At 4:30 Sasuke heard Sakura's car pull into the driveway, everyone else had parked in the parking garage owned by Uchiha Corp. next door. Sasuke turned the lights out and everyone hid. Naruto opened the door, and looked around.

"Sasuke? Why are the lights out? He turned them on and everyone jumped up yelling 'Surprise!' nearly giving Naruto a heart attack. Sasuke walked over to him.

"Happy Birthday Dobe." He kissed him, got the small black box out of his pocket, and got down on his knee as he opened it to reveal a silver wedding band. "Will you marry me Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and blinked, then smiled "Of course!"

Sasuke whispered softly in the blonde's ear

"You get the rest of your present later". The statement turned Naruto's face red.

The rest of the night went by to slowly for Sasuke, so in the middle of the party after Naruto had his cake and opened the other presents, the raven tugged him up the stair, and pulled him into the bedroom.

Naruto had made out with Sasuke the whole way up the stairs and into their bedroom, and when he finally pulled away he saw a small orange box with a blue ribbon. He picked it up and opened it.

"Sasuke this is a condom."

"Yep."

"Why…..really tonight Sasuke?"

"We've waited long enough Naru-chan."

Sasuke kissed him and pulled his orange shirt off and threw it to the floor. Naruto started undoing the buttons on Sasuke's shirt.

"Damn it Sasuke why did you wear a button up?"

"Hn"

When all undesired clothes were off, Sasuke threw Naruto on the bed and sucked on his nipple causing Naruto to let out a staggered moan.

"S….Sasuke!"

Sasuke then took the bottle of lube he had bought and applied it to Naruto's ass, gaining him a hiss from the blonde.

"That's cold!"

Then of course Naruto got a look at Sasuke's lower regions and giggled. "God your huge Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded and pushed his head into Naruto's ass.

"S…S…Sasuke!" the blonde let out another moan "It feels good Sasuke thrust more!"

Sasuke did as he was asked and pushed his whole member into the blonde as they made out. Naruto lasted about 2 minutes before he came, coating his and Sasuke's chest in the sticky white substance. Sasuke smirked and held out a minute longer before releasing inside Naruto. They laid there making out for several more minutes before they heard someone come upstairs and knock on the door.

Itachi walked into the room, saw them and walked back out.


End file.
